


A Place to Rest Your Head

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Comfort Reading, Drabble, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't sleep, so he goes to Zach for help, because Zach never argues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Rest Your Head

His phone rang twice before it finally dragged him out of sleep. With a heavy groan, he rolled his eyes open and turned, focusing his gaze long enough for the red, digital numbers of his clock to stop being blurry. It blared bright at 2:48am. Zachary, with another groan, rolled back over. Another three minutes pasted before his phone rang again and he rolled over once more, blindly groping around his night stand for the phone. Finally, he got a hold of it, bringing it to his ear.

“H-hello?” He mumbled, still half asleep.

“Zach, wake up.” The voice in his ear was all too familiar and all too awake for it to be almost three in the morning. 

Zach groaned, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling now, fighting back the urge to just let his eyes come closed once more. “Chris? What…what the hell are you calling me for?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Zach sighed, rubbing the crust from the corners of his eyes. If Chris couldn’t sleep and he called him, than Zach wouldn’t be sleeping anymore tonight either. Sometimes, he really did hate the other actor. 

“Why are you calling me than? Can’t you…wait. Chris, where are you?”

There was a long silence between them. Long enough that Zach’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of his bedroom. Long enough that he got an answer without Chris needing to say anything. 

“Well, I’m…”

“Chris.”

“Kind of outside your apartment.”

Of course he was. Zachary sighed heavily, body already moving on its own to rise out of bed and throw on a t-shirt he found on the ground and slip on a pair of sandals. All the while, the phone never left his ear.

“Right. I’ll…I’ll be out in a minute…”

There was never any arguing with Chris. Over the years of knowing him, Zach had always found Chris was a little to headstrong to lose any argument. Even when Zach was right, he would normally give up halfway through to give the victory to Chris, as that’s the only way anything would end. It was just one of those things he had come to terms with. And, deep down, Zach knew he was okay with it. 

Chris stood outside his apartment complex, wrapped up in a jacket and jeans looking both tired and sheepish at the same time. Zach noted the appearance of dark circles starting to show under dulled blue eyes. It zapped away his own energy enough to yell at Chris. Instead, he simply grabbed the younger male by the shoulder, leading him into his apartment. 

“Do you, ah, do you want anything?” Zach yawned, locking the door behind them as they entered his home. Chris didn’t say anything in response, only moving to flop down on the couch, curling his legs into himself and pouted.

Zach wanted to smack himself in the face. “So, what did you do this time? Drink too much coffee again?”

Chris only managed a half glare up at the other, though the hate was simply not in it. It was too late for either of them to go back and forth like they usual did. So, instead, Zach simply grabbed the blanket throw at the end of the couch and tried to his bed to fit next to Chris, wrapping them both in a layer of warmth.

“Hmmmm,” Chris moaned, closing his eyes. “Read me something.”

Zach snorted out a short laugh, laying his head down on Chris’s shoulder. “Why?”

“It’ll put me to sleep.”

At this, he couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t have a book.”

Below him, Chris smiled. “I know you have something memorized.” 

Zachary scoffed, but couldn’t argue. It took him a few minutes to think of something, trying to press back his tired state to remember something that may put Chris to sleep. After a while, he finally settled on one.

“Take this kiss upon the brow… And, in parting from you now, thus much let me avow…” He began in a soft voice, feeling as the body below him almost instantly relaxed. Zach couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Pulling the blanket up around them higher, he continued. “You are not wrong, who deem that my days have been a dream…” The world around them grew dark, the apartment was still and quiet. Only Zach’s voice could be heard and, when he paused, he could hear Chris’s breathing even out. The heartbeat under his finger tips calmed. “Yet if hope has flown away, in a night, or in a day, in a vision, or in none, is it therefore the less gone?”

“All that we see or seem,” Chris caught the last words, voice low and steady, smiling just enough for Zach to catch it. “Is but a dream within a dream.”

“Oh? And where did you get that from?” Zach teased, nudging Chris with his nose. 

Chris only chuckled, hitting him lightly under the blankets. “I was an English major, asshole.” He muttered, eyes still closed and voice still quiet.

“Oh, just shut up and go to sleep.”

The younger of the two laughed once more into the pillow against his head, relishing in the warmth surrounding him and the weight of a body pressing against him. In a matter of minutes, Chris was finally a sleep, snoring softly.

Zach shook his head, staring down at the other. For a second, he thought about moving as this was not the most comfortable position to fall asleep in. After all, his bed was currently unoccupied and fairly large. Almost as soon as the thought crossed his head, Chris shifted below him, turning enough to be lying on his back, draping his arms around Zach to pull him closer, refusing to let go. With a defeated sigh, Zach decided to stay. Soon enough, he was asleep on Chris’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat thumping softly in his ears.

Chris always won their arguments anyway.


End file.
